clonetrooperfandomcom-20200214-history
Corr Skirata
|gender = Male |unit = Omega Squad |era(s) = Clone Wars |role = *Ordnance Specialist *Commando **Sniper|height = 1.83 meters|hair color = Black|eye color = Brown|rank = Private}} Corr, also known as Corr Skirata, CC-5108/8843,' '''or '''RC-5108/8843, '''was a clone trooper and later commando during the Clone Wars. He was cross-trained as a commando and became a member of Omega Squad after Fi Skirata got injured and had to leave the army. He initially served as part of a bomb disposal unit as a clone ordnance specialist, but he lost his hands in a failed attempt. He was then put to work in the Galctic Treasuary with Agent Besany Wennen, until Kal Skirata, found him and he was cross-trained for a commando. History Early Life Corr, born CT-5108/8843, was born on Kamino in 32 BBY. Corr was trained as a clone ordnance specialist. During a mission around 22 BBY, Corr was tasked with defusing an IED, an Improvised Explosive Device, which blew up, blowing his arms off and knocking him unconscious. He stayed unconscious until he awoke in a bacta tank. He had to replace his former appendages with two cybernetic arms.''Republic Commando: Triple Zero The trooper would then be assigned to work at a Republic logistical base on Coruscant, where he would develop a relationship with Treasury Agent Besany Wennen. Black Ops on Coruscant Corr was stationed at the logistics base by 21 BBY, where he would be confronted by an ARC Captain, by the name of Ordo. Ordo leaves, telling him he may need him to switch places with him soon to establish a cover. Corr agreed and waited to be called upon. Around a week later, Ordo came back and switched armor with Corr and showed him how to compose himself. He also tried to get to know Corr a bit better, asking him if it hurt when he lost his arms. Corr responded that he never felt a thing, woke up in a bacta tank. Corr took Ordo's speeder back to the coordinates that Ordo gave him, which led him to the makeshift barracks in Qibbu's hut. Corr sat in silence, waiting to be called on by anyone there. Kal Skirata spoke to Corr asking him to join them. He decided to help with and make himself useful rather than lay around and doing nothing. Corr assisted the commandos, ARCs, Mandalorian mercenaries and Jedi Generals in an counter terrorist attack in Coruscant. He stayed alongside Mereel, during the fight. The commandos of Omega Squad mocked Corr and Mereel, stating their armor might as well say "shoot here". The trooper handled himself well, which was noted by Kal Skirata, who recommended him to be cross-trained as a commando. Armor and Equipment In 22 BBY, Corr possessed Phase I armor. After failing to diffuse an EOD, Corr's arms were blown off. He was then equipped with a set of prosthetic arms. He would then be taken to be cross trained as a commando, and then equipped with standard commando armor and equipment; DC-17m Interchangeable Weapon System, DC-15S side blaster, and Katarn-class armor. Once he and the others deserted, he ditched his armor and received a set of Mandalorian armor, customized to his personal taste. Appearances *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' Timeline References Category:Clone troopers Category:Clone commando Category:Omega Squad Category:Special Operations Brigade Category:Mandalorian Category:Cross-trained clone troopers Category:Clone ordnance specialist Category:Clan Skirata Category:Deserters